1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an impeller blade for a centrifugal blower, a blade-supporting rotator, an impeller for a centrifugal blower, and a method for manufacturing an impeller for a centrifugal blower. The present invention particularly relates to an impeller blade for a centrifugal blower, a blade-supporting rotator, an impeller for a centrifugal blower, and a method for manufacturing an impeller for a centrifugal blower wherein the centrifugal blower is configured by fixing resinous blades having hollow spaces formed in interiors thereof to a resinous blade-supporting rotator by laser welding.
2. Background Information
Conventionally, turbofans, diagonal-flow fans, and other such centrifugal blowers have been used in ventilation apparatuses, air conditioning apparatuses, air purifiers, and the like. An impeller for this type of centrifugal blower comprises a resinous end plate rotated around a rotational axis by a motor or another such drive mechanism, a plurality of resinous blades having hollow spaces formed in interiors thereof, and a resinous end ring disposed so as to sandwich the blades between the axial direction of the ring and the axial direction of the end plate, as shown in Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 2005-155510. The hollow spaces in the blades are formed by attaching two plate-shaped members together, and the blades are fixed to the end plate or the end ring by laser welding.